Surprises
by Maskyftw
Summary: Drew liked surprising people with his new pokemon, but he was the only one who could do it... Right? Contestshipping


I don't understand it... But I was tired and bored...

/

"Ugh I hate you!" May said as she tried to get away from Drew who was bragging about his flygon... Again...

"... And as you know dragon types are fantastic in every way! So that's why my flygon is better than your skitty!" Drew said with a smirk. "Actually no," Drew began and May became hopeful, "flygon is better than all of your pokemon!" May's hope turned to anger.

"We will just see in this contest coming up who is better." May said with anger.

Drew had spotted May at the contest hall and had decided to tell her (for the hundredth time) about his pokemon and about how bad she was at contests.

Hello my lovely sugar cookies!" Harley ran up to them saying an... Interesting description. "And how is my favorite couple doing?" This got a smirk from Drew and a blush from May, but no one denied.

"Are you in the contest too?" Drew asked with disgust.

Harley nodded "I got a fab new pokemon I wanted to use and it's just the cutest little ginger snack!"

May and Drew just looked from each other back to Harley, not knowing what to say. Harley laughed (it was creepily more of a giggle) and... Skipped... Away.

Drew wore off from the shock first "so anyway June, I'm going-"

"IT IS MAY! You are so infuriating! I can't even think straight!" May screamed.

"May, I know I'm amazing, but you don't need to think about me all the time. Your brain isn't big enough for that." Another Smirk.

"We'll see who's smirking after the finals tomorrow." May finally said, thinking it would be the only thing safe enough to say without admitting her secrets. She nervously messed with her bracelet.

The next day...

The contest was a smaller one this time, with only 12 coordinators. The twelve were broken down to four after appeals and battle. Then the final two would battle. For the first round, May choose skitty, Drew choose masquerain, and Harley choose his banette.

They all won the appeals round and went on to the next round. Drew was chosen to battle May in the second round.

"Looks like you won't get to the finals August. I'm sorry." Drew said with heavy sarcasm.

"We'll see..." May said with a mischievous grin that kind of (only kind of) scared Drew.

The two coordinators walked onto the stage and took their respective positions.

"Go flygon!" Shouted Drew.

"Blaziken let's go!" Said May.

"Hey May, ya ever hear about type advantage? Well just to break the news ground is good against fire." Drew said smirking.

May smirked back, "but not if blaziken is better," May touched her bracelet, smiling with delight, "blaziken, mega evolve!"

If Drew had a drink in his mouth, it would be all over the stage. "Wha...when...how?...now...h...w?" Drew stuttered.

Blaziken become surrounded by a bright light which somehow became a shell that cracked open revealing a very powerful looking blaziken. The crowd went hysterical. "You can't be the only one with big surprises!" May shouted.

"Flygon! Sandstorm!" Drew called out after losing the shock.

"Double kick!" May said. It was over already. May had won.

"I'm sorry flygon. Return." Drew said sadly. Now he would loose his reputation. He lost so fast he couldn't even use one move.

Drew returned backstage and say down, still in shock.

"So how does it feel Drew?" May asked as she walked in with her beautifly, who she had let out after the round.

"What happened?" Drew finally said.

"You lost very quickly. Don't worry, now I will get my own fan club and be chased around by boys!" May said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"What was that?"

"It was blaziken."

"How did he do that?" Said a very confused Drew. May sat down next to him.

"Don't worry Drew, soon you'll be able to get beat really easily and feel nothing at all!" May said in mock comfort.

"Yeah I know you know what your talking about, you have experience." Drew said. "Here." He took out a rose, "I have to admit something to you, I love you!"

"Wha... Dre... Oh I love you too Drew!" May cried and hugged him.

"No! I was talking to beautifly!" Drew said, "who did you think the rose was for?"

Drew got up and gave the rose to beautifly. Then drew grabbed one of beautifly's wings and they skipped away into the sunset.

"What just happened..?" Said a very confused May.

"Would May and Harley please make their way to the stage for the final round now?"said an announcer.

May got up and heard a ring. She grabbed her pokenav and saw she had a text:

Ha! You're so gullible! I have your beautifly, I will give her back next time I see you. -your amazing rival who you love;)

May blushed, then she remembered she had to be on stage. She ran to the stage and took out her pokeball.

"Begin!" The announcer said.

"go blaziken take the stage!" Said May. Her flaming chicken pokemon popped out in a flash of red light.

"Go rayquaza, hun!" Harley said with a girly grin. May was as shocked as a Drew facing a mega evolution.

"Draco meteor!" He said as May lost.

/

I don't even know why I wrote this:)

So anyway I don't own pokemon or the right to claim contestshipping real or Harley's sexuality. But I can believe...

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
